In recent years, a large-size returnable container with a large capacity of, for example, 3 to 5 gallons (about 12 to 20 liters) has become widespread as a reusable container for drink such as mineral water. Such a large-capacity container becomes heavy in weight due to filling with liquid as the drink. As a result, a container with a handle attached to a trunk part of the container for the purpose of convenience at the time of conveyance is known (for example, see Patent References 1 to 5).